fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Hachune Miku
Hachune Miku (はちゅねミク) is a FANLOID Super deformed Mascot character. She is acknowledged by Crypton Future Media, Inc., the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for VOCALOID2, for commercial use. History Vocaloid Wiki In September 4, 2007, Hachune Miku was created by Otomania (video) and Tamago (picture) and established via Hatsune Miku's version of Loituma Girl internet meme, eventually going on to becoming its own character. Hachune Miku is acknowledged as one of the first mascots to gain popularity within the Vocaloid fandom. It is Hachune's presence that is responsible for the start of the Item War system that eventually began dying out with entry of Tako Luka later on.Vocaloid Wiki: Miku Hachune (history) Her staying power resulted in being recognized by Crypton who adopted other derivatives such as: Sakine Meiko, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, and Tako Luka.Vocaloid Wiki: Miku Hachune (acceptance) (Revision as of 01:26, October 11, 2012) Concept Her personality does not appear to be defined by her original creators, instead the fandom displays her personality has being a silly chibi character who does random actions. Etymology Hachune (はちゅね) is a mispronunciation of Hatsune (はつおと), which contributes to her childishness and generally silly portrayals. Appearance Hachune Miku's design is directly based on Hatsune Miku, a VOCALOID2 developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc., Hachune Miku is drawn in a super deformed style. The notable differences is her blank eyes, gaping mouth, and swirly pink cheek marks. On her left upper arm is the red mark "01", which is Hatsune Miku's series number. She is shown to be carrying around a welsh spring onion, negi (葱) in Japanese. Despite fan belief, she and Hatsune are not actually holding a leeks, this incorrect information came from the result of the popular flash animation known as "Leekspin". Relations * Hatsune Miku, character base and voice Gallery Image Hachune Miku byTamago.png|Hachune Miku in her default state Image Hachune Miku byTamago-img2.png|Hachune Miku's silly face﻿ by Tamago Image Hachune Miku byTamago-img3.png|Hachune Miku, sleepy by Tamago IMG 2171.JPG|Hachune Miku figurine Additional info Vocal settings Here are some vocal settings by fans. Do note that these are not widely accepted and simple here as an example. VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku * BREATHINESS (BRE) = -20 * BRIGHTNESS (BRI) = 11 * CLEARNESS (CLE) = 22 * GENDER FACTOR (GEN) = -40 * OPENING (OPE) = 10 Appearances * Literature ** Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix - A manga were Hachune Miku often appears out of nowhere making cameos, upsetting the main characters and generally getting herself into trouble. She appears in chapter 2 and chapter 3. ** Hachune Miku no Nichijō Roipara! - A manga drawn by Ontama began serialization in the manga magazine Comp Ace on December 26, 2007.Otomania.net: はちゅねミクの日常 ろいぱら！ * Video Games ** Project Diva (PD)- Hachune Miku makes a playable cameo in the PSP game, Hatsune Miku ~Project Diva~ and again as a playable character in its sequels (end credits only). ** Project mirai - Hatsune Miku can get a face that resembles that of Hachune Miku when all of her outfits are collected. * Other ** Fanmade Promotional Videos (PV) - Hachune Miku is commonly seen in fanmade videos relating to her debut, she is also used simply for background dancing. ** Merchandise - Official licensed Hachune Miku merchandise has been produced, such as Nendoroid Puchi and plush toys, key chains etc. The Hatsune Miku Nendoroid figure that comes with a face representing Hachune, while a limited edition Nendoroid of Hachune was also produced by the Good Smile company at the Wonfest 2008 Summer fair. Trivia * An MMD model of Hachune Miku was created in March 2009 by modeler Enamel. See the Miku Hachune (Enamel) page for details. References External links Other sources *Otomania.net: Otomania *Pocopoko: ぽこぽこ - Tamago *NicoPedia: はちゅねミクとは (ハチュネミクとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 Category:Tamago characters Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Mascot Category:Official derivatives Category:Hatsune Miku derivatives Category:Hatsune Miku voicebank usage Category:Voiced